Live tonight, we can start dying tomorrow
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: He was a monster, and he was dying. He didn't want to die. "We're all dying, one day at a time. You are the most important person in my life. Let me love you tonight, let me make you live tonight, and tomorrow we can start dying again. But tonight...let us live."


**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize of any OOC-ness and I have no clue where this would fit in the story line. My Crisis Core 'expert' friend says Gen and Geal left together...but then why does Angeal and Zack go to Banora looking for Genesis...? Oh I/m so confused and I don't have anything to play the game. :( Soo this may be slight AU I'm sorry, I tried to be somewhat vague. Can anyone help me get my facts straight about what went down please?**

**I'm going on the assumption that degradation hits Genesis first and Angeal doesn't know it's going to happen to him yet. Also, I figure Angeal will love Genesis regardless of appearences, so...Hell, I don't know, I just wanted to write this. My apologies for mangling the game's story line.**

**So, this is has angst and boy on boy action. Don't like? Hit the 'back' button. Oh yea, flame me for the yaoi if you must, not my ignorance of Crisis Core. I'm trying. :'( *dons body armor and hides behind Reno***

* * *

Angeal knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room.

"Gen?" He asked slowly, gripping his sword until his tanned knuckles turned paper white. The couch was flipped, the wooden coffee table shattered, and there were several holes in the wall that Angeal was fairly certain had not been there when he left this morning. "Gen, are you okay?" When the SOLDIER got no answer, he prepared to kick someone's ass for hurting his crimson angel.

Angeal pushed open the bedroom door and froze as he saw Genesis on the bed, nude save for a pair of leather pants, hugging himself. Strands of white shot through his cinnamon hair, the cut on his shoulder still not healed. Genesis looked up wearily, his Mako tinged cerulean eyes bloodshot from tears. He propped himself up with one elbow, watching the dark-haired SOLDIER.

"Gen..." Angeal stepped forward, leaning his sword against the wall, eyes falling onto the single ebony wing sprawling across the bed as if Genesis had fallen on one side of the bed and rolled to the other in a desperate, futile attempt to escape the monstrosity protruding from his left shoulder.

"I'm...a monster..." Genesis whispered, swallowing down a horrified sob and then dropping back to the bed, slamming his head into the pillow.

"No...no, you aren't. My angel finally got his wings...er, wing." Angeal sat next to the auburn-haired commander and pulled him into a hug, mindful of where the wing jutted from his shoulder. He kissed Genesis gently, laying down and coaxing the smaller man down on top of him. Angeal kissed the tears from his best friend's cheeks as said best friend readjusted to straddle Angeal's hips.

"I'm dying, Angeal." The musical voice mourned.

"We all are dying, Gen. One day at a time. Everyone does." The deeper voice said, rubbing the smaller male's thighs comfortingly.

"I don't want to die!" Genesis choked and laid down on top of Angeal to bury his head in the larger man's chest, his wing limp behind him, being dragged across the bed whenever Genesis moved. Angeal wrapped on arm around Genesis' waist, the free one moving up to cup the fiery commander's face and force him to look up at him. Blue eyes sparkled with tears still unshed before fluttering closed. Angeal kissed his eyes gently, wishing desperately that he could kiss his tears away completely. Geal wished that kisses could fix the man in his arms, that he could kiss away this degradation that was ravaging the commander's body. Angeal was of the mindset that HE was the only one that was allowed to ravage Genesis Rhapsodos' body, thank you very much.

"Genesis..." Angeal said and the man in his arms looked up expectantly.

The redhead trembled, waiting for Angeal to shove him away and leave. Angeal, hand still on Genesis' jaw, caressed the bone beneath his fingers with his thumb lovingly, gazing into his love's eyes. Genesis trembled again, almost unnoticeable.

"Geal..." Genesis looked nervous know as Angeal quietly examined the true love of his life.

"I'm not leaving you, ever. You are the most important person in my life. Let me love you tonight, let me make you live tonight, and tomorrow we can start dying again. But tonight...let us live." Angeal kissed Genesis' jaw, kissing a trail up to his ear and then whispering, "Let me fuck you, Genesis."

The redhead shuddered and his wing slowly straightened and stretched at his boyfriend's positively uncharacteristic lewd comment. Angeal reached forward as Genesis leaned back to sit on Angeal's hips, smiling down at his lover, who was running a large calloused hand through Genesis' cinnamon sugar hair. Genesis placed both palms on Angeal's chest and slowly moved his hips back and forth, Angeal placing his hands on the lithe hips to support him. "May I?" Angeal asked, moving one hand up towards the wing. Genesis bit his lip nervously, glancing at the aberration connected to his shoulder before slowly nodding.

The calloused hand stroked first the bone of the appendage and then rough fingers caressed the silky feathers, sending shivers through the reluctant owner of the wing. Genesis let out a soft moan and Angeal pulled his hand back. The wing curved gracefully to follow his hand and then stroke Angeal's arm, moving across his body to stroke his face with a single feather at the very tip of the wing. Angeal shivered this time, looking up at the man resting on his hips. Genesis smiled down at him, his lips graced with a genuine smile of affection that lit up his features for no one else but the black haired soldier beneath him.

"Its not that bad. It goes quite well with you pale skin. Brings out the blue in your eyes. And...it feels nice." Angeal purred.

"Mm. You think so? I think you're just saying that to get into my pants." Genesis murmured, leaning down to kiss Angeal's jaw and down his neck to his collarbone.

"I think I'm already there," Angeal said, emphasizing his point by undoing Genesis' pants with one hand. Genesis moved his head up so he could look into Angeal's eyes. He saw love and affection housed there, no fear, no revulsion at what the lithe redhead had become. Love, at a level no poem could ever help someone feel. No, this love was something that had to be felt firsthand. Butterflies spasmed in Genesis' stomach and he shivered.

"You have far too much clothes on to be there just yet." Genesis said, speaking with his lips pressed against Angeal's in not quite a kiss.

"You know...I still don't forgive you for the fireball to the face," Angeal said, a mock scowl on his face. Genesis kissed him quickly, surprisingly chaste and delicate, considering the men who's lips were meeting. Chaste didn't describe Genesis and Angeal would never be tagged as delicate. With each other, however, they could be.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry. How could I _EVER_ make it up to you?" Genesis sat back, feigning distress and rubbing his jaw, tapping a long finger against his lips and seeming to be pondering a great mystery of life. He opened his mouth slightly, one hand in the air and a single slender finger pointing towards the heavens. "Ah! I know! I could show you how nice this wing feels on more...sensitive places. Will that be an acceptable apology?" Genesis smirked and leaned back down, nipping Geal's jaw.

Angeal gasped lightly as Genesis alternated between sucking and biting the skin at the junction of his throat and shoulder. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good place...to start." He huffed, blood quickly leaving his brain to go elsewhere and making him lightheaded, shattering his thoughts as Genesis' hips ground against his.

"No. The first place to start...would be relieving you of your clothes, SOLDIER." Genesis mumbled, mouthing the flesh underneath Angeal's strong jawline.

"I disagree, actually. The first place to start would be getting your mind away from all those depressing death thoughts." Angeal tapped Genesis's temple. "Then I will strip."

Genesis smirked against his lover's skin and pulled away to look him in the eye. "Let me live tonight, I can begin dying tomorrow. Now...strip."

"Yes, Sir."

"It's Master to you, Commander Hewley."

XxX

**Sooo...it is done. Or is it? Hmm. What do you guys think? Reviews, good or bad, make me improve and continue writing.**

**I'm really not sure why I'm so nervous about this, there are way more AU stuff out there...maybe I just want this to be plausible for the story line..**

**ANGEAL:Sherri, you're thinking too much, you're going to hurt yourself.**

**GENESIS: Just click the Review button and type something so Geal and I can continue!**


End file.
